


My Gem

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Donor Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Ron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Vampires, Vernon is a sick man, mpreg at some point, protective Sanguini, vampire's ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon walks into the loan shark's offices dragging Harry with him, instead of pay the loan shark off he hopes to offer his poor nephew to the man.</p><p>What he doesn't know is that the loan shark is a vampire called Sanguini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was at the party; Harry couldn’t help but stare at the vampire that was wandering around talking to people. He walked like was liquid gold it made Harry want to reach out and touch him to see if he was real. But keep himself away from the man as he felt a deep shame run though his body as he moved away from the sight of others. While he thought about how wished things were different how thing’s should be different and then thought about Sirius and felt his eyes being to water and knew he has to leave the party. “Are you leaving Lord Potter?” The teen turned around and looked at the vampire in front of him   
“I...I have a head ache and I’m not a party person.” Harry told him   
“It’s not my type of party either; I like beautiful ones not show pony ones.” Harry gave him a smile “You know I can feel your sadness, there is something you’re not speaking about.” He told him  
“N...No I’m fine, re...ally.” Harry whispered. He saw the vampire walk up to him and touched his cheeks.

Harry shivered at the vampire’s touched and closed his eyes and found himself nuzzling the hand, it was comfort he was seeking but he could feel the pull the power roll off the vampire. Opening his eyes he looked into the dark charcoal eyes, the vampire pulled his hand away and then brushed some of the teen’s hair out of his sad green orbs “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to feed today.” He whispered to Harry.  
“Would you like to feed?” He asked the man, he knew what he was offering to the man and he didn’t care.  
“No.” Sanguini said firmly and then smiled softly “Thank you for your kind offer, not many wizards would offer.” Harry shrugged as he looked at him   
“I’m not like other wizards.” He whispered  
“No you’re not.” He smiled at the teen and then bent down and kissed him on the corner of Harry’s lips “Good night Lord Potter.” He bowed and walked back into the party.  
“Good night Lord Sanguini.” 

Many months later...  
Harry had walked into the office, his uncle had a firm grip on his shoulder to stop him from running off as they up to the tall dark hair man, Harry didn’t want to look at the man in front of him but found himself look up. His eyes widen when he saw the man that was standing there dressing in a muggle business suit, his eyes were dark and held power it made the teen shiver …Slughorn’s Christmas party… Harry thought, he tried to twist out of his uncle’s grip but the man had an iron tight hold on him. The teen was sure there would be thick black bruise follow the next day if he survived this encounter.

Shaking off the look of fear etched on the teen’s face to the fat blob that had a death grip on him, he was sure he didn’t like where this was going “Dursley…” He said dragging out his name “…have you brought me my money?” The slicked black hair man asked …He’s the loan shark…Harry thought’s cried out to him.  
“No I haven’t been able to get the money you need.” He said …You fat fucking lying pig… Harry thought.  
“Really you have had long enough to get me my money back. You have another month and it’s the full million I want now.” The man said, Vernon’s become red face as the look at the loan shark before he remembered that he had Harry.  
“I have something even better to give you.” The fat man said, with a glint of something that the man frown.  
“Oh some better than the half a million you own me?” The man said, Vernon pushed Harry towards him with a smirk. The teen looked back down at the floor his hands in tight fists as he felt hot painful tears well up  
“Mr Sanguini please…” Dursley tried before he was stopped.

Sanguini put up his hand up to stop the lies from falling out of the fat man’s mouth “When you came to me 3 years ago you promises me that you would be able to pay me back my money in full, now the deadline has come and you come here bring a boy…your flesh and blood here to peek my deviant nature?” He said moving from behind the desk and over to them, the fat man eyes widen as he looked at the man “What didn’t you think I didn’t know about this boy being your nephew?” He hissed as he reached out and touched Harry’s face, the teen looked up from the floor with tears now running down his cheeks as the vampire looked into those worried green eyes “Did you think I would take him and fuck him and your worries will be over with?”  
“Well yeah it works on the others.” Vernon said, his bulging eyes widen in shock at the information he let slip, Harry turned his head in shame as he looked at the mirror on the wall  
“You make me sick Dursley the boy is only 16.” Sanguini said, he pulled the fat’s man’s hand off Harry’s shoulder taking his hands and brought the boy over to the sofa “Sit Harry.” He said softly, he turned back to the Vernon “You have one week to bring 4 million.”   
“FOUR!” Vernon yelled   
“YES FOUR MILLIONS. The half million you own me another half million for it being late 2 million for be a nasty human being and 1 million for me having to even look at you, and if you fail to pay me back not only will I keep you nephew I will have the police arrest you and then my men will kill your family while your behind bars then you will wish for your life to end as my men will wait for you once your free, do I make myself clear?” He sneered at him, Vernon nodded his head and ran out the room tripping over his own feet.

Harry sat there scared as gazed at Sanguini, the man who Harry knew to be a vampire, closing his offices door and turning back to face Harry, they looked at each other in silence as it began to eat away at Harry “I’m not going to fuck you, you are too young.” He said, Harry nodded feeling relief wash off him   
“W...What are you going to do with me?” Harry asked watching him walk to a cupboard and take out two glasses and pour two drinks, while his back was turned Sanguini watched the boy though the glass of the cupboard   
“Well I am not giving you back to that man, that is for sure and do not think that old goat deserves you either.” He said, standing in front of Harry handing him a drink   
“You mean Dumbledore?” The vampire nodded  
“Any fool who leaves a child in a home like that should be brought forward and shot.”   
“That is what my godfather use to say before he… died, he knew what they did.” Harry said, not understanding why he was telling him this  
“I understand.” They sat there drinking their wine when harry looked at the dark hair vampire   
“What do you want with me? He asked, the vampire drained his glass and set it on the small table by the sofa before looking at Harry again, he reached out and touched his face touching the soft skin under his hands  
“Let’s not talk about such things now, come let’s leave you will be staying with me at my apartment.” He said standing up   
“What about my things they are at my uncle’s house?”  
“I will have my men pick it up.” He said as he slipped his coat on and then pulled one out for Harry “It will be a bit large for you but it will keep you warm and dry.” …why can’t he tell me what he wants with me?… Harry wondered as he followed him out the office and to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanguini looked at Harry, his mind buzzing around here he had a powerful wizard sat in his living room. In theory he should pounce on him and drink him dry or turn him but something told him he should care for this boy, raise him himself… he could be a feeder, no let him come to the idea… he thought. Harry shivered as he looked around the apartment “Are you cold?” the vampire asked, Harry nodded to his answer   
“I’m sorry I not use to having the wizards living with me.” He stands and walked over to the fire place and lit it.  
“It’s fine.” Harry told him as he moved closer to the fire place; Sanguini placed a furry blanket over Harry’s shoulders “Is this real?” Harry asked, the vampire smiled at the teen  
“No no it’s a fake.” Harry nodded and pulled the blanket closer feeling the fur on his arms it reminds him of when he woke up curled around Sirius and Remus during the full moon.

“Is…is there something I can offer you in return?” Harry asked, Sanguini looked around at him and tilts his head “I mean I can offer you money...”  
“Harry no I don’t want money from you. There is something but I rather not force you into it, can take its toll on a person.” He said, Harry looked at him as the vampire looked back at the cold teen “I will order you some food.” He said   
“You don’t have to I’m fine?” Harry said waving his hands at him  
“Oh and when was the last time you eaten anything that was consider a decent hot meal?” he asked, the dark hair teen found and looked down at the floor   
“I don’t know the end of the 6th year?” Harry said with a shrug,   
“Didn’t you uncle…”  
“Not if he or my aunt could help it.” He said bitterly.  
“You are my young ward and I’m going to get a take away tonight and tomorrow I am finding use for my fridge instead of blood bags.” The vampire said, as he stood up and walked over to the phone. Harry gave a small smile at him and watched him call for a take out.

A little while later…  
The Chinese came and the vampire seem to have ordered a lot for Harry and he was wondered if the vampire was going to eat some “I can’t eat all that.” Harry said, as he stood up and joined the vampire, Sanguini chuckled as he placed the box on the table.  
“No of course not I will have some and if there is anything left you can have it for dinner.” He said as he started to plate the food up.

After Harry had eaten and was happily full and started to feel sleepy as leaned back against the sofa and talked to the vampire “I read somewhere when vampire’s take wards they feed of them?” He said, Sanguini was sipping a glass of wine as he looked at Harry, as the teen curled up against him.  
“This is true; however as nice as it would be to drink from you as Wizard blood will keep full and happy for a couple of weeks I don’t want to force you.” He said softly, as he looked down at Harry.  
“You wouldn’t be, I…I… what I mean to say is there is blood replenishing potion, after you feed from me I take one of these and it will be like nothing ever happen.” Harry said to him, the dark hair man chuckled and turned to face Harry and cupped his cheeks again.  
“You have been thinking about it.” It’s wasn’t a question but a fact that made Harry nod to him “How long have you been think about it? Since we met today…”  
“No no, just before my fifth year a horrid woman send Dementors after me but when that didn’t work she sent a vampire to kill me. I never told anyone about what happen, he had pounced on me in the grounds of Hogwarts he fed from me I was lucky that Snape of all people saved me, he chased the vampire off and patched me up and gave me some blood replenishing potion.” 

The vampire froze at the story and looked at Harry with wide eyes “Where?” Sanguini asked as he moved closer “Here?” he touched the side of Harry’s neck where he could just make out the scars of the messy bite.   
“L...Lower.” Harry whispered looking towards the fire that crackled beside them, pulling Harry’s over size shirt a side he looked at the scars that look like a rabid dog attacked him.  
“Must have been a new born that didn’t have a good master.” He said softly “I never leave a mess like this.”   
“How would you leave your bite?” Harry asked, the teen knew this was flirting as he watched the vampire’s eye seem to shin with the thought of feeding from him. Sanguini smiled at him as he gently took Harry’s wrist and kissed the delicate skin.  
“I need your permission Harry, if you wish to stay as my ward I need to hear it our magic needs acknowledge it.” Sanguini whispered softly to him as he looked into the bright green orbs.  
“You have my permission.” Harry whispered, the vampire smiled and kissed the skin once again  
“Good, starting tomorrow we are going shopping.” He smiled as he bite down, Harry gasped in pain but stayed still as he felt his blood being drunk from his new carer. 

Harry let out a gasp as the vampire pulled his mouth away and began to lick his lips before licking Harry’s bite “Look.” He whispers to him, with dazed eyes look Harry stared at the bite on his wrist to find it left to small mark’s on the skin “That is a calming mark making me your sire of sorts, you are my ward I can feed from you whenever I need and at some point I will turn you, but not until you’re ready my sweet emerald Gem.” Harry blushed at the nick name.  
“Will there be sex?” he asked   
“At some point, but not tonight and not for a while, I understand the idea of sex may put you off thanks to your uncle.” He asked him, the sleepy looking teen just nods as he yawns …I feel safe here… he thought to himself as he felt a pair of arms around him.

He stood with Harry in arms as he carried him down a small hallway and into a bed room, he placed Harry onto the bed and took his jeans off him and placed the covers over him, and then kissed him on the forehead “Sleep well my emerald Gem.” He speak softly to him, he walked over to the light switched and turned he lights off and walked out the room about to shut the door   
“Can you leave the door open?” Harry asked him the vampire smiled and nodded and left the door open a jaw. He walked into his room and picked up his phone as he flicked thought a file of numbers until he found the right one “Hello is this the number for Gringotts? Yes I do know how late it is but you goblins hardly sleep now do you?” He chuckled at the response “Yes I am, I have just got a ward and I would like his wizarding accounts under mine and I want him to have full control over it he is 17 in 3 days. His name? His name is Harry James Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

A week later...  
Vernon came stride back to Sanguini’s offices, he wore a smug look on his face from what Harry could tell as he stood by Sanguini. The vampire who was whispering in Harry’s ear turned to face the fat man in front of him “Well Dursley?” he asked, he saw the stunned look on Vernon’s face as he looked at Harry. The teen was now dressed in fitted clothes his hair as wild and as ever and it looked darker making his eyes greener, he leaned against the Sanguini’s chair “DURSLEY STOP DROOLING OVER MY WARD!” the fat man jumped and looked down at the vampire.   
“I have reached a snag.” Vernon said, that smug look still on his face   
“Well you can drop the smug look Dursley I haven’t slept with Harry and even if I have it still wouldn’t help you.” The dark hair vampire said, the fat man’s face paled again making Sanguini smirk at him   
“I have the 50,000 from my savings 25,000 from the mortgage.”  
“75,000.” Sanguini said  
“10,000 from my wife’s savings.” He said   
“85,000.” The vampire said, as he watched the man pull checks from his pocket and the cash in the brief case, Harry lend down and whispered into Sanguini’s ear the vampire didn’t take his eyes the fat man   
“What about your overseas account?” Vernon eyes looked back at Harry and ball his hands into fists  
“How did you know about those?” He hissed to Harry, the teen looked at him and shrugged with a small smile.  
“I heard you talk about it enough times.” Harry said, he was enjoying watching the man squirm.  
“You little…”  
“Dursley!” Sanguini yelled as he looked at the man   
“I have these!” He said pulling out papers; the vampire snatched them out of the fat fingers. 

Sanguini looked at the three papers and saw that they were deeds, looking though them he looked up at the fat man as the vampire with a raised eye brow “They’re deeds to some properties I own.” The vampire looked over to Harry  
“Well this makes its 2million, however…” He stopped and looked to Harry as he handed the deeds to the teen “…you don’t own these deeds” The Dark hair vampire turned to face the man. Vernon was turning red as he looked at the man in front of him, Harry had a confused frown on his face as he looked though the deeds,   
“All the properties seem to be in magical areas?” Harry asked, as he looked up at the fat man with confusion written on his face.  
“Like hell they do! Their mine I worked hard for those!” The fat man yelled as he banged his fists on the table   
“They are this one is a 4 bed room house in Hogsmeade, and this one for 4 apartments Ottery St. Catchpole then there is this one which is an empty plot of land in Kenmare? Do you know where these places are?” Harry asked, Vernon looked like he was going to blow his lid “No you don’t these are magical place, this one is near Hogwarts you don’t own shit. These are mine.” Harry said “You had deeds to properties that belonged to me!”   
“Calm down my emerald.” Sanguini said, as the vampire stoked Harry’s back, the teen looked down at him and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath calm himself making his face blank as he looked back at his uncle.  
“Dursley you have failed to return my money, you have tried to bribe me with your nephew’s body and hand over documents that do not belong to you.” He said   
“I’M NOT DONE I...I STILL CAN GET YOU THE REST!” Vernon yelled as he threw items onto the table “WHY CAN’T YOU TAKE THE WHORE, OTHER’S HAVE!” He yelled his face turning red.

Sanguini stood up and pushed his chair under his desk and turned to Harry, who nodded to him “To make my point clear Mr Dursley.” The vampire said as he held Harry gently, the teen titled his head back and offered his neck to him. Sanguini showed the large man who he really was as he sunk his fangs into the soft pale column of skin that was offered to him. Harry gasped and held onto Sanguini’s arms tightly pulling at his shirt. Vernon watched as the man drunk Harry’s blood, his stomach churned as he watched the man and the only words that were echoing in his head were …Vampire!… Pulling away the vampire licked Harry’s neck sealing the bites leaving only a faint scar, Harry stood there with a small smile on his face before he passed out.

The vampire picked him up and carried him over to the sofa and laid him down gently and then put a blanket over Harry’s form so he didn’t get cold, before he stood up and turned to look at Vernon “My point is you owe me, what I did to Harry was to taste his blood imagine what I will do to you? It will be a hundred time’s worst.” He hissed, his eyes are now just black as he walked towards Vernon.  
“Y...You’re a monster!” He choked out.  
“No Mr Dursley you are, Harry is my ward, my emerald Gem and you will not harm him any longer.” The fat man walked back toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore was outrage, he couldn’t believe how that thick headed, fat muggle was, he failed to break Harry’s spirit and now he lost him to a fucking vampire. He just went to visit Harry to see ‘how he was doing’ when he found out what Dursley did, he could feel a head ache coming on…I need another lemon drop…he thought as he went over to his empty bowl. He swore under his breath and threw the bowl at one of the portrait “Oi!” The sleeping occupant in the picture yelled  
“Shut your mouth!” He snapped making the man in the painting fume and leaves his painting going who knows where. Going back to his thought he lost the boy and now he lost that damn wolf to. He had locked Remus up in the dungeons, the wolf somehow gotten out…if he’s on his way to Harry then all my plan are ruined…he told himself…but they already are, think about it the have money you been giving to his uncle for years and gave him the deeds, all he needs to do is go to Gringotts and then I am in trouble… “Oh Merlin’s blue balls.”

He went to Gringotts week ago to get more money that belongs to Harry only to find guardianship transferred over to Sanguini…bloody blood sucker… he thought, now he is in trouble all those he had working for him will surly turn their backs on him without their yearly payment, that was how Remus got free once the money was gone Fenrir let him go…why would that fucking flea bag let him go!…He screamed to himself. There was a knock on the door and in walked Ron Weasley “Ah come in Ron we need to talk.”   
“Is this about what I have to do this year to stay on Harry’s good book?” he said as if he was bored…worst the Malfoy brat… Dumbledore thought “There isn’t much more I can do you know.” He said as he looked at his nails  
“Well first we need to get Harry back; his idiot of an uncle ended up losing him to a vampire and now has been a blood donor.”   
“What?” The red head chocked as he looked at the old man “Why hadn’t the vampire just bleed him dry aren’t they mindless monsters?” The asked   
“No didn’t you learn anything?” He asked, Ron shrugged as the head master rolled his eyes “Only the new born are if they do not have a sire to control them. No blood donors are like wards they are protected and loved and when the both donor and sire are ready they are turned into a vampire.”  
“Sooo Potter is a vampire’s whore?” Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridged on his nose…this boy is idiot…

Mean while…  
Harry was sat on Sanguini’s lap he hummed as he felt the vampire warp his arms around him hold him closer making him feel safe, the vampire sniffed along is neck finding his pulse point feeling the beat against his lips. Opening his mouth and let his teeth sink into the pale neck and drink from him. Like clockwork every two weeks Harry would sit on his sire’s lap and let him drink his blood, this has been going on for about two months now and he likes his life here with Sanguini, the man made sure he was cared for and given what he wants. He took Harry to Healers when he is ill he made sure he ate healthy meals and Sanguini likes to take Harry out to the shops for clothes and other items that every teenager should have whether it be muggle things or wizard things. 

After the feeding Sanguini liked to hold Harry, it was to let the teen know that he was safe with him, the vampire pulled open the draw and pulled out a small red bottle and hand it to his young ward. Harry smiled as he took blood replenishing potion and brought it up to his lips and drunk the potion in one movement. “I think I am being to like the taste.” The dark hair teen smiled, Sanguini smiled back at him   
“Good.” The vampire said as he sat there with Harry resting on his lap. Opening his eyes Harry looked at the desk when Snaguini’s receptionist put some papers onto the table. Pulling himself away Harry moved the other booklets aside and looked with the name Mac Bells, he let out a chocking sob making Sanguini pulled back and looked up at him “My emerald Gem what is bothering you?” The dark hair vampire asked, Harry looked at the booklet with wide eyes his hands shaking as he picked it up “Harry?” he whispered   
“That man you had here the other day was Mac Bells.”  
“I thought your reaction was odd. Who is he?” The vampire asked, as he licked Harry’s neck getting remaining blood and sealing the bite up, this act of the loop warm tongue gilding over Harry’s tender neck made him shiver, looking down at his hands Harry took in a deep breath.

“Remember when my uncle said about the other?” Sanguini didn’t need to be told what he meant by that, since Harry has been feeding Sanguini they have built up a mind connection and are able to understand each other feelings , tho Harry still has a hard time trying to figure out between lust and anger for the vampire,   
“I remember.” The vampire said warping his arms around the skinny youth   
“Well the man you met the other day he works for a porn company, and urrmm my uncle rear ended his car hurting one of the ‘stars’ was in the car and my uncle didn’t have insurance and he didn’t want it known that he was seen with a guy that works with porn company.” He stopped and gathered his thoughts; the vampire bruised the hair out of the teen’s face as tears start to run down his face   
“Harry what did they do?” Sanguini whispered  
“To pay my uncle’s damages I was forced to be in a couple of films until the porn star that was hurt was better, the man did not now I am underage.” The vampire was still and he could smell the fear rolling off Harry in thick waves  
“My emerald Gem that fat bastard will pay for his unnatural crimes and Mac Bells.” 

The teen looked away afraid to look at the man’s face, he was afraid that Sanguini will send him back to his uncle that he couldn’t stop crying “Harry - Harry I am not mad at you, I still love you.” He told him as he nuzzled his neck   
“You promises?”   
“I promise my little Gem, nothing in your past will keep me away from you.” He told him as he kissed Harry’s hands before he wiped away the boy’s tears off his face “We have Gringotts’ appointment tomorrow, we will find out how that wretch of a human being got those deeds.” Warping his arms around the vampire Harry hugged him   
“Thank you for everything Sanguini.” The teen cried as the vampire comfort him   
“Anything for you my Gem.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day…  
They walked into Gringotts, Harry walked beside the vampire placing his hands in his front and kept his face behind a blank look that Sanguini taught him to wear. The teen work black clothes they were tailor made for him by Sanguini’s tailor, they were not pure blood clothes per say but they were close enough. They were clothes a vampire’s ward would ware to show their loyalties to their sire as the vampire’s coat of arms. Harry knew people were looking at them because it’s not often a vampire would leave the comfort of their homes to come to a wizard’s bank when they could get others to do it for them. 

They walked up to the Goblins desk the vampire placed his hand on Harry’s lower back as the Goblin looked down at them with his glasses slipping down his long nose “I am Lord Sanguini I would like to see Gorb.” The vampire said  
“And your guest?” The Goblin sneered, a very Snape like sneer…maybe Snape was raised by Goblins…Harry thought chuckling to himself.   
“My ward Harry Potter.” The Goblin sneered at them again or could have been a smile.  
“I will go and get him.” Harry looked around as the Goblin walked away the teen watched other witch and wizards looking at them. He didn’t see anyone he really knew …thank god… he thought until his eyes landed on the two people he didn’t want to see…Malfoys great…he thought bitterly. The smaller blonde turned his head and look right at Harry and frowned, the dark hair teen could tell that he was trying to figure out who Harry is.  
“I think we are about to be rumbled.” Harry said, the vampire looked over his shoulder to Lucius and his son looking at them. The older blonde seem to be taken back while the younger one was saying something. With Sanguini being a vampire he could pick up what was being said ‘Is that Potter?’  
“Ooh wonderful pure blood.” He said dully  
“Not a fan.” Harry asked, seeing the way the vampire’s nose wrinkles up   
“Let’s just say they think they are all powerful but their blood says otherwise.” He tells him, just as Gorb came though and stood in front of them  
“Lord Sanguini welcome back and your young ward, please follow me.” 

They sat in the goblin’s office Harry didn’t like the room it felt gold and the bright red and orange bricks made him feel like they were attacking his eyes and it didn’t help that there was a funky smell coming from the room that Harry could only describe as if Dudley was living there. Gorb sat behind a gaudy green desk while Harry and Sanguini sat in front of said desk on thick plum wing back chairs. “What can I do for you Lord Sanguini.” Gorb asked with a toothy smile  
“Ah yes to business, the first thing we would like is to change my young ward’s last name to Black, right?” He asked turning to Harry, the teen nodded and gave a small smile  
“Yes.”   
“Black as part of the Black family?” The Goblin asked looking at the green eyed boy.  
“Yes my godfather he was a Lord Sirius Black and left me as his heir, I think it’s fair I take his name.” The goblin nods and clicked his finger. Movement from the far corner of the room where there was a mountain of scrolls were, made Harry look around as he see a scroll of parchment pulled himself free and fly across the room before pulling it felt out straight and then float down and land on the goblin’s desk.

Gorb held the parchment as he read though it making sure he didn’t need to change it. Before planning it in front of Harry “Sign this with your blood and say you hereby change Potter too.... you get it?” Harry nodded and cut his finger into a bowl before picking up a quill and dips it in before writing it across the parchment.  
“I hereby change Potter to Black.” He said, there was a jolt and Harry blinked as he sat back as if he had been shocked while he watched the document with his name as Potter is blanked out and changed to Black.  
“What else can I do for you? Grob asked as he looked between the two of them.

Grob was still as a rock the whole time Sanguini spoke and it reminded Harry of when Sanguini is listen to someone prattle on how they couldn’t get the money to pay him. It was like he was made of stone when they finishing speaking Grob moved and turned to the left and clicked his fingers letting a few more documents flew onto his desk. He looked them over an frowned “It seems that Dumbledore has been taking out sums of gold and items each time telling us it was for your wellbeing as he is your guarded.” Harry shook his head   
“He wasn’t my real guardian just an acting guardian my real one was locked up in prison for something he didn’t do.” Harry told him  
“How long has Dumbledore been taking my ward’s money Grob?” Asked as he took a sip of his tea that the Goblin provide for them.  
“Ummm it seems to go back to the night of your parents deaths Lord Black.” Harry froze to the spot.

Sanguini turned his head to look at his ward and saw how tense he was, and so he placed a comforting hand on Harry’s hand and looked back at Grob. “We would like the money back; you have my permission to get it back any way you see fit.” The goblin looked gleeful at that promises.  
“What about the other properties.”  
“What properties?” Harry asked, Grob handed him a scroll with a list of every building, every land he owns “Oh Merlin’s left blue balls sack!” The vampire gave him an odd look but looked the document and saw how many properties have been sold or rented out.   
“My emerald Gem what do want to do?” The vampire asked, taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and counted to 10 in his head before he looked back up at the Goblin.  
“Send a letter to these people and inform them that they are living in or on stolen property and the real owner will let them live there if they pay rent to me or if I gain all the money that was taken from me in the false sales they can carry on as normal.” Harry answers back, Sanguini looked at his ward and smiled proudly at him as he kissed Harry’s hand …he would make a magnificent vampire when the time comes… he thought  
“Very well Lord Black I will set letters out.”   
“Thank you, can I ask one thing if I have enough is there any way I can put some money into someone’s vaults?”   
“You have more than enough Lord Black, as you are the heir to the Potter’s and Black’s fortune as well as being Lord Sanguini’s ward you are very wealthy young man.” Harry nodded   
“Ooh okay, well I would like to up some money into Remus John Lupin’s vault please.” After a few minutes of looking though more papers Grob looked up   
“I am afraid his vault was closed down.”  
“WHAT?” Harry yelled standing up.  
“That is what it says here, that his vault was closed down and anything that lies in his vault was given to one Ron Weasley.” Harry fell back into his seat, his eyes wide as he looked at the Goblin in front  
“Get his money back opens a vault for him…”  
“Put it under my name Grob and we should be go.” The vampire said to him, Harry looked at him with “But before we do leave make sure that this Ron Weasley is punished fully by Gringotts powers.”   
“As you wish Lord Sanguini.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry leaned again the wall outside the bank, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing he was so mad and upset “I am being played for Sanguini, by people I thought of as a friend and by a man who I thought cared for me.” The vampire reached out and ran his fingers though Harry’s hair  
“My Gem we will make things right I will make them pay I promise, all of them.” He whispered to Harry as he touches his cheek to wipe away his tears. “Do you wish to see an old vampire trick?” he asked, Harry nodded as he looked down into the vampire’s hands, Sanguini open his hands and showed the tears that Harry had cried were now diamonds. The teen let out a chuckled and looked up at the vampire as leaned against his chest “I learn it from a very old vampire.” He told him as he put the diamond tears into Harry’s hands, the teen smiled and looked up at him “Shall we get them set in to some beautiful for you to wear?” He asked,  
“To wear?” Harry asked   
“So I can show you off to all my friends, my beautiful ward.” He purred, Harry blushed and rested his head against the vampire’s chest again.  
“Thank you.” 

The vampire warped his arms around Harry and hugged him, the teen nuzzled into his chest and sighed. “Shall we buy some items and then go looking for your wolf friend?” The vampire asked Harry, the teen pulled back and looked up with wide eyes.   
“Can we just look for him? I’m really worried about him.” Harry said “Dumbledore said he was on a mission for the order and he couldn’t tell us where he was. I mean he was just gone one day. He must have lied. Harry whispered, the vampire nodded and moved his arms around Harry’s shoulders.  
“Of course my Gem.” 

Mean While…  
Ron was sat at home eating his breakfast and watching his family, Fred and George were writing in their note book, planning god knows what and then there was Ginny who was day dreaming and not noticing how many sugars she was adding to her tea. Hermione his Hermione has her head stuck in a book as normal. Picking up his tea he had a sip just as the owl dropped in leaving a howler on the table Molly looked at the red letter and turned to her twin boys “Alright what did you two do?” Molly asked.  
“We haven’t done anything?” Both Fred and George said,  
“Yet.” Hermione said with a smile before the red letter tore itself open.  
“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE TO RETURN ALL OF REMUS JOHN LUPIN GOLD BEFORE THE WEEK IS OUT. IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THE GOLD YOU TOOK ANY EARNING’S FROM YOUR FAMILY WILL BE TAKEN IN RETURN.” The letter ripped itself up and left a burn mark on the table, all eyes turned to Ron who was just blinking at the letter.   
“Ron?” Hermione asked sitting next to him “Is this true? Is that money you’re flashing about Remus’ money?” she asked, she felt her mouth become dry as Ron’s blue eyes flickered between them all.  
“No of course not.” Hermione let out a sigh “That daft wolf didn’t have enough to live off. It was Harry’s.” Ron said as he started to stuff his mouth again.  
“Harry’s?” Fred asked, he looked up at his younger brother who nodded   
“Ummm yeah Dumbledore has been given me a lump sum of Harry’s money. He said that Harry would want me to have it.” He lied.  
“Why would Harry want that?” Hermione asked, Ron just shrugged.  
“Ummmm well he’s dead isn’t he, a vampire’s blood whore…” Ron stopped and looked down his food and then to the twins “What did you put in my food!” He snarled, as she stood up knocking the chair over.  
“Something of a truth.” George sneered, at his brother as he and Fred stood up,  
“Harry sent us letter yesterday telling us what was going to happen today.” Fred said, and both he and his brother had started to walk away. Hermione stood up and gathered her books   
“Fred George wait.” She said, they stopped and turned to her,   
“Hermione come on!” Ron said, as he grabbed her arm, she spun around and slapped Ron across the face before storming off with the twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus had gotten into the muggle world, he was limping badly with his broken leg but the idea of seeing his cub again was the only thing keeping him going. The full moon was close he could feel moony biting at the back of his mind he was giving him the small bit of add strength. He was healing slowly much too slowly and it was only be a matter time before Moony rips out of him and starts attacking anyone around him. He reached the street where he could smell Harry’s strong scent, the street was not like Privet Drive where all the houses look the same and every one had the same false looks as their children are the only ones that show who they really are.

The apartment block he walked to him, was bright white and stood out against the grey back drop of the sky as the other houses nearby looked like something that only pure blood’s would own, the place smelt off …A vampire is using our cub as blood bag…Moony told him.  
“He’s looking after our cub.” Remus told him, as he stood at the door he tried to pull it open but it wouldn’t open. He tried pulling it again but all it did is rattle, he let out a cry as he felt his legs give out and he fell to floor. Remus shivered in pain and tiredness as he looked up at the door as a man opens the door after pressing a button.  
“Sorry sir no vagrants.” The man said looking at him, Remus looked up at him knowing he looked a sight.  
“I...I’m looking for Harry Potter!” He winced.  
“You mean Harry Black?” Remus nodded, he was shocked that he took Sirius name …he took our mates name… Moony whimpered to him and he found it hard to stop himself from letting out a sob.  
“Y…yes.”   
“Hold on.” The man in blue said as he walked over to the phone.

Harry was in the in the shower when Remus was brought up to the vampire’s apartment, Sanguini didn’t know what to make of this. The wolf was in bad health he knew that Harry told him that his wolf didn’t want anything to do with Fenrir’s pack, but by the looks of it Fenrir might have found him. “Sanguini I was wondering if you have thought about what you going to do to my uncle?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room and stopped dead as he sees his wolf lying on the sofa “R...Remus?” He called out as he dropped his jumper and ran over the sofa “Remus?” He said trying to wake him.   
“Harry you need to calm yourself.” The vampire said as he walked over fire place, he picked up dark red box off the mantelshelf and throw a handful of green powder into the fire. “Jamie Blair.” He called out. Harry had gone to the kitchen and came back with a cloth and started to clean Remus’ face, it was covered in dirt and blood.

A man stepped though the fire place and looked at Sanguini “This better be good.” He sneered   
“My ward’s friends need’s helped it seem the light side are using old tricks.” He said as he showing him the man on the sofa Jamie Blair was a tall man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, his hair was blood red and tied back into his pony tail and his eyes were a strong golden amber. He stood very much like Sanguini holds himself. The man walked over to Remus and turned the wolf’s face side to side   
“He’s incredibly weak. How old is he?” he asked, Harry sniffed and looked up at the man who was also a werewolf   
“Ummm 37 I think.” Harry answered him  
“Not good, he should look a lot younger even those who are in wild pack’s look after themselves better.”  
“He didn’t want to be part of those packs.” Harry said, Jamie nods and scoops up Remus “No! Where are you taking him?” Harry panic as he stood up and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Relax pup I will have your friend back to you in a week, after he is healed and been taught a few things.” He said, Harry stood and watched as the wolf carried Remus out through the fire place.

Sanguini walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, the teen turned around and buried his face into the vampire’s chest and cried. The dark hair vampire warped his arms around his ward and held his close, he didn’t have to tell Harry anything thing he knew he would calm down soon “Come now my emerald Gem we have work to do.” He whispered to him kissing his forehead.

Vernon Dursley was now a panic filled man he has lost his only meal ticket to help him get out of debts and to top it off his money has be disappearing over the last week in big sums of cash, he knew it was it was Harry’s doing he seem to have that monster under his thumb. He learnt that the old git Dumbledore is no longer helping him ‘You decide to borrow money from a vampire this is your mess.’ The white hair man told Vernon. His hasn’t told his wife or his son what was happening but soon they will find out; it was only a matter of days, weeks before they find out.

There was a knock at the door, he got up and waddled to open it he was cursing under his breath “What fucking git want to be calling at this hour of the night.” He said to himself as he open the door, to see Macual an man who come by at least one week to see Harry.  
“Where is the little rabbit?” He hissed, normally Macual would turn up at the house and take Harry with him for the whole night and then return him in the morning.  
“I told you, he’s been taking in by this bloke.” Vernon said, pulling out a gun Macual pointed to the fat man’s wobbling chins, Vernon swallowed thickly as he looked at the gun and then to the dark grey eyes.  
“I want my fucking rabbit!” He snarled.  
“Look- look the man is someone I owe a lot of money to and-and I gave him the boy until I could pay up, but…but I can’t he had taken the boy in as his own and made him his own personal whore, the freak likes him to.” The fat man said quickly,   
“What man is this?” Macual asked cocking the gun  
“He’s called Sanguini.” Macual looked back at him his eyes widen in shocked  
“You did business with him?” All he got is a nod “You are a fucking stupid man.” He hissed as he shot him in the foot “If you still haven’t paid him back in full your dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood by Sanguini’s side as the vampire sat there behind his desk, the teen pointed out something out on the paper, and the vampire looked up at Harry and smiled at him. “Sir someone calling Lord Malfoy is here to see you.” Came the voice thought the intercom, Sanguini looked at Harry the teen nods to him.  
“Let him in.” Harry said, the vampire hold his hand and gave him a small squeeze as he turned back to the intercom   
“Let Lord Malfoy in.” He said   
“Yes sir.” Came the reply, a few moments later the blonde come walking though the double doors, his cane not touching the floor as he walked it was more less swung in his hand. He waked into the room head held high as he his clone walked with him.

Harry stayed by Sanguini’s sided and watches them come into the room like they own the place “Lucius.” What do I owe the honour?” the vampire asked as he signed a document, he hands it to Harry to takes it and walks off through a door.  
“Sanguini I am here just conforming what we saw with our eyes.” The vampire watched them closely, he watched as the younger Malfoy watching Harry come out of the room.   
“If you’re conforming that my ward is deed Harry Black then yes he is.” The vampire said as he felt his ward stand back behind him.  
“Your ward?” Draco said snapping his head to the vampire.  
“Yes, I took Harry in and decide to raise him myself.” He turns his head to Harry; the teen placed his hand on Sanguini’s shoulder and let the vampire kiss his wrist.

“I can’t help but wonder if the Dark Lord will want this bit of information?” Lucius said, Sanguini was up in a flash that even Harry didn’t see him moved. He grabbed Lucius by his throat and pinned him to his deck, Draco jumped and fell back into the floor in shock as the vampire held his father down into the table.  
“No one is to harm my ward!” He snarled as he let his sharp nails skin in to the blonde’s skin   
“Sanguini.” Harry said, the vampire looked up at Harry, his eyes were pitch black and Harry shivered as he felt the man’s anger seem through their bond.   
“I will not let anyone harm you even if I have to kill millions of men…” He turned his head to Draco “…And their spawn to keep you safe.” Harry moved closer to the enraged vampire and touched his arm.  
“I’m safe with you, I trust you with my life but if you kill him here you’re going to make a really mess.” Harry said with a smile.  
“Oh don’t let my murder play your conscience Potter.” Lucius growled, as Sanguini took his hand off his throat before the vampire back handed him.  
“His name is Black not Potter and you will do well to remember to address him as either Ward Black or my Lord.” The vampire hissed as Lucius stood up and touched his face. “Tell your master that if he harms my Ward in any form even with the nightmares I will kill one of his so called loyal dogs do I make myself clear?” He snarled, Lucius dusted of his clothes and looked at the vampire with a sneer.   
“I will let him know and I am not his dog!” The blonde growled back Sanguini as the vampire leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
“To him you’re a means to an end and loyal lap dog and when you’re no longer any use to him he will take his wand and then its nighty night Lord Malfoy.” The vampire hissed as licked the cuts on the Death Eater’s neck. Lucius pulled away and looked at him.  
“Draco come on let’s go!” He yelled as he dragged his son of the offices.  
Later that day…

Harry walked up to Sanguini and smiled at him “I think you need to feed you got really angry today.” Harry said to him, the vampire looked up at him and rubbed his arm.  
“My Gem I’m sorry if I up set you.” He told him, Harry smiled at him and then shook his head and let the vampire run his fingers up and down his arm.  
“No you didn’t upset me I’m just worried for the carpet, blood stains are a bugger to get out.” Harry chuckled at him.  
“Oh are they? Well I will remember that for future points.” Sanguini said to him, Harry was about to open his mouth when Sally’s voice come though the intercom making Harry groan.  
“Mr Sanguini there is a Lord Riddle to see you.” Harry froze as he turned to look at the doors. He felt his heart stop as he just stared at the doors.  
“My Gem.” He whispered, as he moved his hand to Harry’s hip.  
“Let…Let him in.” The vampire nodded   
“Sally let Lord Riddle in please.” He said, before he took his finger away from the com and looked at the door placing his kept his hand on Harry’s hip to keep the teen grounded.

The door’s open and in walked the Tom Riddle he looked like the boy from the diary, maybe a little older and he had red eyes but it was Tom Riddle. Sanguini tighten his hold on Harry’s hip the last thing he need is for the teen to try and use his wand in his office. “Sanguini.” Tom said as he sit in front of the desk “Ward Black.” Tom said to Harry with a shit eater’s smile.  
“Lord Riddle what can we do for you on such a fine day?” Sanguini said, even tho his voice was pleasant Harry could feel the venom in the words. Tom brushed his muggle trouser leg before looking back up to them.  
“Well to my surprise one of my loyal dogs told me that you have taken my enemy as your ward.” Sanguini smirked at him, it seem Lucius was a bit insulted by the vampire’s words and well to tell on him.  
“Harry is my ward and what is it that you want?” The vampire looked at Voldemort.  
“Ummm and you can promise that that he will be kept out of the war?” He asked, the vampire turned to Harry as the teen as of yet hasn’t taken his eyes off the man yet.  
“Speak to Harry.” He said, the Dark Lord looked up to the jet back hair teen still with a smile on his face.  
“Well Harry are you going to keep out of this war?” He asked in a mocking nice tone.  
“Yes Tom I am staying out of this war, you can do what the hell you want as long as I don’t have to know about it.” Harry told him, with a glare the dark wizard smiled as he stood up back up.

The Dark Lord pull out his wand making the vampire jerk and jump out of his seat. “Ummm.” Tom hummed with a smile “Promise on your magic?” He asked   
“What? Fuck you.” Harry told him with a snarl as he felt the vampire started to get angry.   
“He is not swearing on his magic Riddle.” Snaguini told him, h the Dark Lord hissed at the and pulled out a contract   
“I figured as much so I brought this with me, sign this.” The vampire took off the Dark Lord and started to look through it, Harry looked down over his shoulder and saw the parchment.  
“Well?” Harry asked him,   
“It keeps you out of the war and safe.” He said, the green eyed teen looked at him with a frown, as he raised an eye brow.  
“Safe?” Harry looked up at Tom, the vampire cupped his face and kissed his forehead   
“Yes safe.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sanguini looked at his ward and sighed, as he touched his hip trying to sooth him as he felt the teen start to feel panicky “It’s for me to sign my Gem.” Harry looked confused “If you got involved in war again I will lose all rights to you.” Harry shook his head and held onto the vampire’s shoulder  
“What no that’s not fair what if I have no choice? What if the Dumbledore finds me and drags me back?” He asked, The Dark Lord who just smiled at them  
“If it’s accident then there is a chance to prove.” Tom told them  
“My Gem it’s a good offer, it’s for your safety more than anything in the world I want that for you.” He whispered to him. Harry closed his eyes and felt the vampire touch his cheek.  
“W...What would happen to me?”  
“You become my ward, I know you have no desire to be part of this tiresome war so I will let you live and Sanguini will have to back to his clan.” Tom smiled as he watched the vampire sign his name and hand the quill to Harry, the teen looked at the vampire and saw him smile softly at him, letting Harry take the quill from his hand and write his name on it. 

Tom took the scroll and put it back into his pocket and pull out a parchment “Now my dear Harry I am sure there are a few friends you would like to keep safe, put their names down and I will see what we can do.” Harry frowned and looked at the blank paper   
“It be easier to put down the names I don’t want protecting.” He muttered, Tom chuckled and waved at the parchment   
“Well write down those names then and I will deal with them.” Harry let a smile grace his lips as he felt the dark haired vampire’s hand slide along his back  
“Go for it.” Sanguini grinned back at him. Harry took the quill to the parchment and started writing the names down.

After Tom left Harry sat in Sanguini’s lap and let him feed from him that day, he there with his neck bare to him and let the vampire run his tongue over his skin licking along the skin until he found the spot he wanted to bite. He hummed along the skin before he sunk his fangs into his neck. Harry let out a moan as he felt the sharp fangs slice through skin sinking his fangs in deeper as the teen held onto shoulder gripping onto his the shirt.

Suddenly there as bang and Harry jumped off the vampire’s lap, he looked around to see his uncle in the office, Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at the fat man “You coming back with me, I have had enough of those men threaten me!” He yelled as he grabbed Harry’s arm.  
“NO! Let go of me!” Harry shouted trying to pull his arm back, Sanguini looked at his sectary   
“Call the police!” He told her, the blonde woman nodded and ran to her phone as the vampire stopped Vernon “Get off my Ward!” He growled as he stood in front of him   
“Y...You don’t scare me you monster!” He pulled up a cross and held it in front of him the vampire, who rolled his eyes while Harry was still trying to pull his arm free he saw the handmade cross, from two wooden spoons from his aunt’s kitchen and it started to make him laughing. 

The fat whale turned around and looked at Harry who was rocking in laughter “What are you laughing at!” He yelled  
“You, you stupid fat monkey, do you honestly think that is going to work?” He laughed again, Vernon turned red and brought the wooden cross down across Harry’s face, the teen screamed as he fell to the floor holding his face.  
“SHUT UP YOU USELESS WHORE, GOD I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING DROWNED YOU WHEN I FIRST FOUND YOU!” Vernon screamed as he was about to hit him again, Sanguini caught his arm this time around and twisted it back braking it.

The vampire dragged the fat man put into the hall away off his office where his sectary looked terrified “Sally call Jamie Blair and tell him to send Remus over now!” Sally called Jamie Blair and it in a matter of minutes Remus came running into the building.

 

The wolf could smell blood as he stood in the hallway “What happen?” Remus asked looking up at the vampire not listening to the fat man screaming in pain at his turn upside down arm. The ash blonde wolf looked at the Vernon and blinked at him as he flashing his amber eyes  
“He had hit Harry he’s thought there, you look after him while I deal with this...this thing.” Sanguini said, Remus walked into the room where Harry was on the floor crying, the wolf rush over to him and knelt down.  
“Harry?” Remus whispered as he touched his shoulders, he could smell blood and could see it seeping through the teen’s fingers.   
“R...Remus.” He whimpered as he felt the wolf pick him up and carry him over to the white sofa.  
“Shhh, its okay I’m here.” He whispered, as moved Harry’s hands off his face, the wolf looked at the cut that was cross his down and down his lips and chin, he went to pull his wand out “Lay still Cub…” he whispered in a comforting voice.  
“Don’t heal him.” Remus spun around and looked at the vampire and frowned as he heard his cub whimpered behind him “I need the police need to see what that man has done.” Sanguini said   
“I can’t leave him in pain!” The wolf growled   
“They need to see what he’s done then only then he will be out of our Ward’s life.” Sanguini told him as he walked over to both Harry and Remus, it pained the vampire to see his ward like this but he wanted that man gone for good, Remus growled and turned back to Harry.

The police turned up 20 minutes later and found Remus attending Harry wounds, they arrested Vernon who was screaming and yelling as they put the cuffs on him “It’s them! Those freaks it’s all their fault!” He yelled as he was dragged out the building. Harry was taken to hospital where his injuries were recorded and once Harry was free to leave the hospital Sanguini took him back to his apartment where they then healed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore found out that Harry’s uncle was taken to prison, the fat man had already fucked up his plans …The fucking Malfoy’s would have been better… he thought. He had been getting howlers from the owners of houses that he either rented or sold, they learnt that their houses belong to Harry Potter now Harry Black. There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore looked up to see Ron “You wanted to see me?” He asked, the old man felt his jaw tighten as he looked at the red head.   
“Yes sit.” He said coldly, Ron walked in wearing clothes was not quiet pure blood clothes but they weren’t his normal hand me downs either …damn fool… Ron took a seat “What have you been playing at waving the money I gave around like you’re a prince?” Dumbledore said   
“I think I earn it!”  
“No you haven’t I gave that money to give to your family.”   
“Puff.” Ron scuffed “Fred and George are doing that they don’t need my money.” He said looking at his boots. The older wizard felt like banging his head against the wall.

Meanwhile…  
Remus was sat in Harry’s room watching the teen sleep, it was one hell of a night for Harry being hit by that fat idiot and having nothing but nightmares. The wolf soothed him and helped him back to sleep, he didn’t see the vampire behind him but he didn’t need to “How long have you been in love with my cub?” Remus asked, Sanguini stood looking at his ward Harry looked so small in the bed and then he looked up to the protective wolf.  
“When I first saw him, at Slughorn’s Christmas party.” He answered, Remus looked around at him with a raised eye brow “He was most beautiful and powerful being in that room. Can’t you feel his power how it reaches out to you and warps itself around your own magic? That type of magic is looking for love he’s been broken so many times and each time he had to knit himself together. This time I want to put him back together and make him whole.” Remus nodded and looked back at his cub as he turns on his side and curls up.  
“I tried to get Dumbledore to let me raise him, but with me being a werewolf I wasn’t allowed even if he allowed it the Ministry wouldn’t. When I met him in his third year I could feel it his magic calling out to me. All I wanted to take him from the school and run, even Moony wanted to protect him.”   
“Of course your wolf would, you and him are the same being. You just don’t want to listen.” The vampire said, Remus let a growl leave his lips at the man’s comments.

“What are you going to do with that man?” Remus growled Sanguini walked into the room and sat on Harry’s other side and waited as he looked at his face “Sanguini?” Remus called out  
“I will destroy is life to make sure he knows who he’s messing with.” He said as he brushed some hair out of Harry’s face “I will let the police finish their work before I start mine, I will make sure all the inmates at the prison know what he is. Then I will take his money away claiming it belong to Harry’s family and that he stole it which they did. Then I will take the house away kicking the other out.” Remus nodded…it’s not enough the years of pain on our cub they need more punishment… Moony growled, Remus nodded in agreement with his wolf.   
“My I deal with other two?” Remus asked   
“What do you have in mind?”  
“They think anything magical is freakish to them and anyone who is magical is a freak.”  
“I know I seen the scars.” The vampire said with a cold voice   
“I will have to talk it over with Blair but I want to make them wolves.” Sanguini looked at him with curiosity “Harry is my cub I have the right to punish them by wolf law.” He said   
“I see Jamie has been teaching you well.” He said, Remus grinned with his youngish glow “You’ve been with him for a week? And you look 10 years younger already.” Sanguini smiled at him   
“Yeah imagine what a year would do to me.” He smiled as he ran his hand though his un-greying hair.

It was a week later and Harry had a visit from Dumbledore, the teen was at the vampire’s office looking at folders reading though them and putting sticky notes on the front of the folder before putting them on Sanguini’s desk. He would also had to deal with any ‘clients’ when the vampire was out or taking his midday nap because the sun was it highest point. He was chatting with Remus as he looked though the folders. The wolf look so much better than before, Jamie had taken years off his father figure and the teen could tell he was happier “Sooo what else had Jamie been teaching you?” Harry asked as he placed a sticky note front of a folder.  
“Well lots of things, I think I need to write a book.” He said as he looked at the teen from the sofa, Harry smiled at him as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
“You should, think about all those poor newly turn wolves who don’t want to be dragged into a wild pack.” He said Harry said, Remus sat up and looked at him and smiled   
“I never felt this good before.” The wolf said, the green eyes teen stood up and walked over to him and sat next to him   
“I am glad.” Harry smiled hugging him Remus hugged his back and held him close   
“I love you cub.” He whispered   
“I love you to...dad.” Harry said Remus pulled back and looked at him “I can call you that right?” Harry asked giving him a sheepish smile worried what the older man would say   
“Of course you can cub.” He said with a warm smile and hugged him again.

It was a perfect moment for Harry, he felt Remus magic cover him making him feeling warm and happy until they heard “Harry my boy you’re okay.” Harry looked around at the old man at the door with Sally standing next to him, Harry paled as he pulled away from Remus.  
“I’m sorry Harry but he won’t take no for an answer.” Sally said, the teen nodded without taking his eyes off Dumbledore  
“It’s okay Sally.” Harry said to her  
“Shall I wake Sanguini?” she asked, she could see how tense they all become.   
“No there is no need dear lady.” Dumbledore said to her with smile…arse hole… Harry thought, the blonde woman turned to the white hair wizard her eyes were cold.  
“I wasn’t talking to you I was talking Harry.” She said with the bitterness of a lemon, he turned back to Harry   
“Sally please wakes Sanguini.” Harry said as he looked back at the old Head Master “What can I do for you Head Master?” Harry asked as he stood next to Remus that Dumbledore didn’t recognised him as he looked so different.  
“I think you should stop this lie and go back to your Aunts.” He said, Harry was still as a rock as the old man spoke “Your uncle doesn’t need to be in prison.” Harry walked over to the desk and pulled out a controller for the TV.

 

“Do you know what porn is Headmaster?” Harry asked, Remus looked at him worriedly as he turned the large TV on.  
“No I can’t say I do?”   
“It’s a muggle thing, wizards have their own versions but muggles one is where they have moving images of people having sex. Now here in the muggle world these people who appear in these films have to be over 18 years old and agree to it. I on the other hand I didn’t have a choice and I wasn’t 18.” Harry said as he turned the DVD on “I have this DVD because I need to give it to the police.” He said as they watched the DVD Harry looked down at him hands on the desk as he listens to his heart banging in his chest  
“Turn it off!” Remus growled, Harry turned it off and looked back up at them.  
“I am not going back there, I am not going to let that man out of prison and I am not going back to Hogwarts!” Harry yelled, Dumbledore didn’t know how bad it really was, he only wanted the muggle family to wear and brake Harry down   
“Harry…”  
“No don’t Harry me, you have been paying my uncle to hurt me, you sold properties that belong to me and you had my dad locked up! Tell me why I should believe anything you fucking say!” He yelled, the old man looked at him   
“... you have Voldemort to kill.”  
“Is that all you fucking care about? What about my life what about what I want?” The teen yelled as he threw the TV remote into at the old man. Remus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, before the old man could open his mouth a hand on placed on the vampire’s shoulder   
“Leave you are not welcome here Albus.”


	11. Chapter 11

Albus left the office the only way Harry thought was fitting and that was through an open window by the aid of Remus. Dumbledore’s face widen when he realised it was Remus that had picked him up by his baggy robes and showed him the window. Harry moved to the open window and poked his head out to look, he was half hoping to see where Dumbledore had fell…the old basted apparate…Harry thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around at Sanguini “I’m sorry I woke you.” Harry said quietly  
“No I’m glad you did, there was no telling what that infortunio would do.”   
“Sanguini!” Remus growled sharply   
“infortunio?” Harry asked looking at them “What does that mean?” He saw Remus glare at the vampire who seem half smug about winding Remus up  
“Don’t use that term around him.” Remus said  
“What does it mean?” Harry asked again as he closed the blinds to stop the sun from hurting the vampire.  
“It means misfortune.” Remus said, Harry frowned and looked between the two “In vampire term it means those who bring misfortune to those around them.” He said as he looked Harry over to make sure Dumbledore hadn’t done anything to him like placed a curse on him.   
“You never call a wizard or witch that.” Sanguini said “Or a vampire.” Harry nodded and laid his head on the vampire’s shoulder as he looked at his dad.

When Dumbledore returned back to Hogwarts he was curse under his breath. His wonderful plan of rescuing Harry from that muggle family after they have broken him making him need someone to look up to. Then making sure Harry would do anything he wanted and then if he lived through the war and killing Voldemort he would either marry Harry himself and get then boy to squeeze a couple of kids out of him or marry him off to the highest bidder but now all that have gone down the pan.

Harry now looked at him as if he was nothing but scum…I need him to kill Voldemort, I didn’t put all this planning and time into that boy for fucking nothing… he thought as he threw something at the sleeping phoenix, Fawkes screeched and flapped his wings angry as he object jerked him off his perch “Oh shut your beak.” The angered wizard hissed as Fawkes squawked louder before he flew out the room “Where are you going get back here!” Dumbledore yelled as he watched the bird disappear from sight.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see a man he did not recognise “Can I help you?” He asked as he looked at the pure white haired man, his hair was tied back into a pony tail he flicked his hands on his suit to fleck dust off it, Dumbledore thought it must be a muggle suit “Who are you and how did you get in my offices!”  
“I am Lord Vergo, Mr Dumbledore; I am the head of the vampire council. I have come to inform you that Lord Sanguini’s ward Harry Black has inform the council of his mistreatment and we are seeking to have you... punished and all those you was working with you.” He said handing him a folded piece of black parchment with a red ribbon warped around it   
“What?” The old man chocked as he snatched the parchment and he unfolded the parchment   
“If you have a case for your actions start now.” He said before disappearing into the shadows leaving the old Headmaster alone in the room looking at the back parchment in fear, he walked over to his desk and placed it into a bowl and set it on fire.

He fell back against his chair and let out a sign and closes his eyes, he felt a pulse of magic in the room and he open his eyes to see a fold black parchment with the red ribbon sat in front of him “Of course.” He muttered, he then look at his hand and notice a black spot on his hand middle of his palm that was on both sides of his hand in the same spot. “I will kill that vampire and his bitch!” 

Remus went back to see Jamie Blair place in Italy, Harry hugged him and gave him a sad smile “Cheer up pup I will see you soon.” He smiled, Harry nods and gave him a look “I love you.”   
“Love you to dad.” Harry said as he watched him go into the fire place and disappear in green light. Sanguini took Harry’s hand making the teen looked up at him, he had a tears running down the side of his face.  
“You will see him soon.” The vampire smiled  
“Yeah I know.” Harry said as he let Sanguini wipe his tears away from Harry’s face. The vampire smiled at him and kissed his forehead, Harry had felt a pang of pain when he only got that kiss on this forehead and not on the lips he looked up at the vampire blue eyes, he really felt like a child compare to the man in front of him.  
“Come on I am taking you out tonight emerald Gem.” Harry smiled at him  
“Where are we going?” He asked as he wiped his eyes.  
“Somewhere for my beautiful ward.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore looked at the angered red head in his offices, he had stormed in just when Dumbledore thought his head ache was going. He pushed the door open with a bang that made objects fall of the shelves by the door fall to the floor and smash. The old man jump and glare at the teen “What do you think your doing?” He growled as the fuming teen stood there throwing his own black letter   
“Is this a joke?” He snarled   
“No it’s not; they are in their right to do so as Harry is under the protecting of Sanguini.” Ron slammed his fists onto the table and looked at the older wizard   
“I WILL NOT LOSE EVERYTHING BECASUE OF SOME VAMPIRE’S WHORE!” He screamed  
“If you did your job to begin with he won’t be with him now.” Dumbledore snapped at him   
“You stupid love potion didn’t work. He never looked at her like at and don’t blame me you left him with that muggle family.” The white hair wizard looked at him and wondered how much he knew. Ron maybe thick as two short planks and less sharp than a blunt pencil but he did know some things that could make things hard for him.  
“I have a new idea to get him back, Sanguini hadn’t clamed Harry yet its only matter of time before he does. Donors almost always become the vampire’s bitch after a while.” Ron looked at him  
“So?” He growled   
“If someone performed the bonding rites and claimed him before that blood suck does then the vampires can’t harm us.” Dumbledore said Ron looked at him with glazed eyes   
“What are you saying?” He asked   
“Merlin you really are thick, go and find the green eye brat get him away from the blood sucker and the wolf and take him somewhere safe were we can perform the bonding rites and fuck him!”   
“Oooooh why didn’t you just say?”

Harry was having a problem he was in love with Sanguini, his love has grown over the last three months and he couldn’t help how he felt about the vampire. He was in the bathroom having a shower letting his tears mix in with the water, he knew it was silly to cry in the shower but he couldn’t help but feel helpless and ever so slightly hopeless. He was scared to ask the vampire or tell him about his feelings after all the shit he had thrown at the vampire he was scared to fall for him. After the shower he dried himself off and put some clothes on and walked out into the apartment “Have you been crying?” Snaguini asked, Harry knew he shouldn’t be jumping by now when the vampire pops up behind him but he turned to face Sanguini and put on a fake smile.   
“No.” The vampire’s face was still as he grabbed Harry’s chin and made him look up at him   
“Lies, don’t put that fake smile on my Gem I know when your fake your smiles, if you don’t want to tell why you were crying then don’t tell me, just don’t lie to me.” He said brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes and smiling at him softly   
“Sorry.” The teen said looking away from him  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, I know things haven’t been good for you, but here you can have anything you want I will not let my beautiful Gem be sad.” He said, he looked into Harry’s curse green eyes.

The teen was quiet for a moment and looked into the vampire’s eyes, Harry just wanted to reach out and have him hold him as he told him he loved him. “I know what I want but I need time to ask for it.” He said softly as he rubbed his face into Sanguini’s hand  
“Whatever it is tell me when you’re ready.” He smiled again and kissed Harry on the corner of his lips, the teen’s breath caught in his chest as he felt the vampire’s lips just touch his, when Sanguini pulled back he had an expression his face that Harry couldn’t read “Enjoy your day off, sleep relax eat whatever you want, watch TV or if you want can plan out our holiday to Italy.” He smile. Harry snapped his head up and looked   
“Italy?” Harry’s face lit up as he looked back at the vampire who just smiled at him  
“Yes, me and your father have been talking about it. He wants you to see his new home. So plan out our holiday use your laptop to find places to visit and we will talk later.”  
“Oh thank you Snaguini, thank you!” Harry cried out as he hugged him, the vampire smiled back as he warped his arms around Harry.

He left for work soon after Harry went to get his laptop out, the vampire had made some of his own plans in his head about what he wanted to do when he go to Italy the first part was to woo Harry. He had been wooing him a bit already taking him out to fancy places and buying him whatever he asked for which wasn’t much. He is going to make Harry his on their trip he wanted no need to get Harry out of England first he told himself as he walked into his car. 

Across the road a red head was watching the vampire leave on his own, he knew that means Harry was on his own. He smiled as he walked up to the door and tried to open it but found it can’t open, a tall thick built man walked up to the door and open the door “Yes sir can I help you?” He asked   
“I am here to see Harry Potter.” He said, the big man looked at the skinny teen and raised an eye brow  
“No Harry potter here sir.” Ron frowned at the man   
“Harry bloody Black then!” He hissed  
“No Harry Black either.” The door man growled, Ron stomped his foot down and kicked the door  
“I know he lives here I just saw Sanguini leave!” He yelled poking the man in the chest  
“Lord Sanguini lives alone.” The Guard snarled, Ron pulled his wand out and stun the doorman   
“Fucking muggles.” He growled as he stormed inside and walking over the unconscious man on the floor, he turns back to looked at the old man behind him, who rolled his eyes at the teen.

Harry was sat on the floor, music loud enough for him as he looked at where he wanted to go once he and Sanguini are in Italy. There was a knock on the door and Harry looked around and frowned, he stood up and walked over to the monitor that was by the door, he sucked in his breath when he see Ron standing there and behind him Dumbledore. Moving away from the door and picked up the phone and called Sanguini’s phone and left it to ring on the counter as he ran to the fire place and picked up the small tub that had the flu powder in it, he took a handful and threw into the small fire “Remus Lupin!” He yelled, the fire flashed green as the teen ran into the bed room just as the front door was blown open.

“He has to be here!” Dumbledore said looking around the room and sneering at the muggle items in the house,   
“I haven’t seen him leave, unless there is a back away.” Ron said as he walked down the hall to the bed rooms. Harry hid in his bedroom the small room with a walking wardrobe, he slide the door open and walked in closing the door behind him and hid at the back. He knew he could fight back if he need to he just didn’t have his wand. The bed room door open and someone walked in, Harry knelt down and slowed his breathing down as Ron pulled open the doors to the walk in wardrobe. The red head wizard frowned as he looked in the wardrobe, and he walked away “He’s not in here!” He yelled and then the apartment went quiet.

He waited 20 minutes before leaving his hiding hole, he stood in his bed room listening to the sounds of the apartment, he wondered if Remus got his message or Sanguini. He walked out into the hallway towards the living room, he walked into the living room heading towards the door before he felt a spell hit his back and his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt to the floor. “You idiot we need him awake for the bonding rites!” Dumbledore said   
“Well I’m sorry! I didn’t want him run.” Ron hissed as he turned Harry on to his back and looked down at him “How long do we have to wait for him wake up.”  
“Not long.” Ron muttered under his breath  
“Get his clothes off him.” Dumbledore said, Ron nodded as he followed his orders as he pulled Harry’s clothes off, he just ripped Harry’s shirt down his front  
“Get your wretched hands off my ward!” Came the growl, both wizard turned around to see not just Sanguini standing there but three other vampires and two wolves.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry opens his eye to see Ron standing over him, he was half undressed he eyes widen in shock as he saw Dumbledore point his wand at Sanguini, he moved away from Ron before the red head could grab him. The vampires and werewolves around on the two wizards, Remus snarled as he snatch Ron’s and Dumbledore’s wand off them before they could use them again. Sanguini turned around and looked at Harry that has curled him up into a ball in the corner with his hand over his head there was tears running down his face as he was shaking “Get them out of my home!” The vampire yelled, making every one in the room jump even the two vampires, “Remus stay here your son needs you.” 

The other’s left the apartments dragging the two wizards out as Remus moved closer to Harry “Cub.” He called to him, Harry looked at the two men “It’s okay they’re gone come on, let’s us look at you.” He whispered, the teen shook his head and stood up and ran into his room and locked the door “Shit.” Remus said as he looked at Sanguini  
“This isn’t good.” He said,   
“Oh shit!” Remus jumped up and ran into Harry door, it took a couple of minutes for Sanguini to realise what had the wolf going. He could smell blood Harry’s blood he stood up and ran after the wolf following him into Harry’s room, the bed room door was on the floor ripped off its hinges. His eyes went from the broken door to Remus who was pulling the knife out of Harry’s blooded fingers and throw it across the room. Sanguini grabbed Harry and held him to his chest the teen just cried as Remus heal his cut wrist.

They fell to the floor and just sat there the vampire holding the crying teen as Remus cleaned the blood off Harry’s arms and hands “My emerald Gem why would do you do this?” He whispered, he could feel Harry’s emotion fall off him like waves each one felt crashing and painful. The dark haired youth looked the other away he couldn’t face them  
“Harry, we don’t think any less of you cub, we still love you.” Remus tells him, from the corner of his greens eyes Harry looked at Remus   
“W...Why all my life I’ve been tinted why would anyone wants to love me.” He whispered, it then dawned on both Remus and Sanguini what was going on in Harry’s head they looked at each other and just understood. 

They sat with Harry on the bed room floor both holding him. Until Jamie came back as he walked into the bed room and stopped at the bed room door, he saw the broken door and the smell of the coppery bitterness of blood he winced as he looked at the three beings sat on the floor “What did I miss?” He asked, Remus looked up at him as the older wolf walked into the room before dropping in front of them “Harry, we took care of them. The vampire have them in a safe place they will never come near you again I promises on lady moon.” Jamie tells him, Harry looks at him from the safety of Sanguini’s arms.  
“Thank you Jamie.” Sanguini said, with a grateful smile the wolf nodded and looked to Remus who was distraught.  
“I’m going to take Remus home and get some hot chocolate down him. I’ll your rooms set up in Italy I hope to see you both there soon.” He smiled softly as he warped his arms around Remus.  
“Sooner than I planned.” The vampire said, Remus moved closer to Harry and kissed him on the forehead before looking into the frighten green eyes “You are loved Harry, your my baby wolf.” He smiled at him before Jamie pulled him up and helped him out the room the room.

Sanguini was now alone with Harry as he picked the teen up and carried him to his bed room. He placed Harry onto the bed and then sat by him “Harry my sweet Gem; you not tinted your beautiful and pure.” The vampire tells him. Harry looks at him before he sits up bring his knees to his chest   
“I’m not pure.” The vampire shook his head and kissed his wrist where the cut as made   
“You are, your heart and magic is pure there is nothing tinted about you, this is why I love you.”   
“But only as a son.” Harry said despondently, Sanguini gave him a soft smile before he cupped the pink wet cheek and pressed his lips to the dark haired teen’s soft ones.

Harry froze to the spot as he felt the vampire’s lips on his, he felt the cool tongue sweep along his lips begging for him to open his mouth and Harry parted his lips and granted the vampire entry. The teen moaned as he felt the tongue flick inside his mouth making him shiver and heat up. Pulling away Harry panted and looked up at the vampire who eyes were a dark blue as they looked at his young ward’s face “If I only loved you just as a son would I do that?” Harry blushed and looked down at his blood stained shirt.  
“You love me more than that?” The teen felt his cheeks heat up as he watched the vampire’s face.  
“I love you, you the only one I want Harry.” Sanguini told him, biting his lips Harry looked up at him,   
“I love you to.” 

“Sanguini?” He spoke softly as if he was a mouse, as he knelt on the bed and removed his shirt never once taking his eyes of the man, he felt his heart bang against his ribcage as his cheeks burned even more   
“Harry?” The vampire asked  
“Claim me, make yours just yours.” He begged   
“Oh Harry you have no idea how much I want to do that…” The teen eyes widen as he looked at him scared.  
“B..But what?” He asked, he was scared to hear the answer  
“I want us to go to Italy I wanted to claim you there my beautiful love.” Harry frowned   
“I don’t understand?” He asked, Sanguini gave him a soft smile as he pulled him into his lap  
“I have made plans for us Harry, I promise you I will claim you but not just yet.” The teen frowned as he looked at him, but held onto Sanguini as he looked up at him   
“You promise?”   
“When the time comes, there will be no fear no worries just us and the night sky and the bed, I will make you mine Harry.” The teen blushed and smiled at him “Let’s get you dressed shall we love and then go and see Remus.”


	14. Chapter 14

Harry spent 3 weeks in Italy, he saw the sights as he shopped and Jamie showed him how to make wine. He spent time with Remus as they walked around the house that the wolf was living at. But the night that Harry had been waiting for has come; Sanguini had been wooing Harry for those three weeks, leaving his gifts for him and taking him out on the town, Harry felt that he didn’t need much wooing as he was already in love with the vampire.

Walking out the bathroom Harry stopped as he see Sanguini looking at him, the teen felt a blush creep up his cheeks when the vampire walked up to him trapping him between the wall and the vampire. Harry looked up at him his green eyes widen as he waited for his vampire to touch him. Sanguini reached out to him and touched his cheek with the back of his hand before he let his hand pull the thin bathrobe a part slowly, a pink blush reach Harry cheeks as he felt himself become more and more exposed to the vampire “If this is too much for you Harry tell me.” He whispered to the teen as he pulled Harry’s robe off   
“Don’t stop.” The teen tells him as he warps his hands around Sanguini’s neck, the vampire growls lightly as he lets his hand wonder down Harry’s back and over his bun cheeks, Harry moaned as he rests his head against the vampire’s chest letting him move his hands over his bare skin.

Sanguini moved his hands gently over the skin finding old scars; the teen trembled under his touch as he held onto him as the vampire’s hand ghosted over Harry’s stomach down his hips to the teen’s already half hard cock. “Sanguini please.” Harry whimpered as he begged the vampire, dark eyes looked at the teen’s face before he picked him up and carried him over to the bed and laid him down on Harry’s dark green bed sheets.   
“You are beautiful my emerald Gem.” Sanguini whispered in his ear as he kissed down his neck nipping and biting at his flesh, Harry whimpered n shuddered as the vampire moved lower down his body. He kissed and licked along Harry’s flat stomach he could feel the hum of Harry’s magic reach out to him, the vampire groaned as he bite down just under Harry’s belly button   
“AHHHH oh god Sanguini!” Harry cried out as he looked down to see the vampire look up at him and licked along the bite he made.  
“You magic is calling me.” He whispered “I can feel it oh Harry you will have to forgive me.” He tells him, before the teen could ask what he needs to forgive him for, Sanguini took Harry’s cock into his mouth   
“Sanguini!” Harry whimpered as he fell back again the bed “Ahhh!” he moaned as he felt the vampire start to bob his head up and down along his young lover’s member, the sounds that Harry was making was going to drive the dark hair vampire insane.

Harry was a mess, just a moaning mess as he got harder and harder, his fingers gripped the bed sheets as he gasped and threw his head back “Sanguini.” He moaned as he felt the vampire’s teeth scrap along the tender flesh “Oh god!” Sanguini had moved his fingers towards Harry entrance to find it already slick. He looked up at the teen as he pushed a finger into him “AHHHHH!” The teen yelled as he felt the finger wiggle deep into him. Harry was tight and Sanguini groaned around Harry’s length making the teen whimper and bucked his hips up into the vampire’s mouth begging for more.

 

By the time Harry had climax Sanguini had three fingers inside the 17 years old brushing against the teen’s sweet spot. Making Harry twitch on the bed as he felt the fingers still move inside of him “Sanguini please need you.” He whimpered breathlessly as he let his green eyes looked at him. The vampire pulled his fingers out of him and took the rest of his clothes off before kneeling over his soon to be lover, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Harry’s hips and pull Harry’s legs up over his hips.  
“They my hurt.” He whispered   
“Not my…”   
“Don’t say that, this is our first.” He said touching Harry’s face “Our first love.” He then placed his lips on Harry’s and kissed him deeply as he eased his cock into Harry, the teen cried out into to Sanguini’s mouth that quickly swallowed the sounds as he stilled waiting for Harry to get use to him.

He could feel sweat form on his skin as he tried to stay still, he wasn’t scare this felt right this man has shown him love and care for him he has scared away the monsters that want to hurt him. He loves Sanguini looking up into the midnight blue eyes and Harry gave him a soft smile, the vampire smiled back and moved his hips slowly drawing out of the teen before pushing back into him. Harry gasp as he felt Sanguini’s cock slide out of him, the teen shivered at the feeling before the vampire refilling him once again with the snap of his hips “Sanguini!” Harry moaned as he felt his sweet spot get brushed by the vampire’s tip.

Sanguini moved faster and faster into his lover, enjoying the sounds of him crying and begging for more as Harry held on to him letting the vampire leave his mark on his skin. The teen wasn’t going to last much longer as Sanguini drove him insane making him feel like he had never felt before in his life. All his nerves felt like they were on fire at the same time, he could feel like own magic now in the air, it was thick and hummed excitedly buzzing faster until they both reached their climax. Sanguini’s magic rose and mixed in with Harry’s magic and the teen thought he could almost see it and touch it as he hovered around them waiting for the end.

“Harry.” The vampire groaned as he looked down at the teen who laid there gripping the bed sit as he crying out at every move Sanguini made “Cum for me.” He ordered Harry and the dark hair youth crying out as he felt the vampire shifted into him deeply that a 100 times more sensitive than anything he has felt that night. He came with a scream as he arched him back clear off the bed. The vampire pulled Harry up onto his lap and sunk his fangs into Harry’s neck earning him another scream from him as the vampire empty his seed into his lover.

They stayed joined together curled up, Harry had his face in the crook of Sanguini’s shoulder as he slept while the vampire watched over him. Their magic finely settled around them but more of it inside Harry, he hopes his lover will forgive him when he finds out, he gently placed a hand over the teen’s stomach as he felt the magic settle, leaving him with a smile on his face as he moved closer to Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

3months later  
Harry found himself waking up in the early hours, he looked around the bed room wondering what it was that woke him up before he realised that he was feeling sick…not again… he thought as he moved out of the bed and towards the bath room. Sanguini woke up feeling the bed space beside of him and felt it was empty. He sat up and saw the light in the hallway he sighed knowing he had to tell him soon, but he wasn’t sure how he would react …a lot worst if he finds out when he’s given birth…he though as he walked to the bath room where he found the teen kneeling in front of the toilet “My Gem.” Sanguini whispered as he got a wet cloth from him.  
“I think something is wrong with me?” Harry said crying in between gagging, kneeling next to him the vampire rubbed his lover’s back   
“Harry remember when I said you will have to forgive me?” He asked, Harry frowned as he tried to remember when he sat that. But then he remembered and nodded  
“I still don’t know what that means.” He said pulling the chain for the loo before leaning back into the vampire’s hold.  
“It means’s my love when my magic and your magic met it created more than a bond it creative life.” He said as he placed his hands on Harry’s stomach, Harry eyes widen and turned to look at the vampire.

Sanguini wasn’t sure how Harry would react to the news but the look of shock on the teen’s face worried him “You knew from that first night and you didn’t tell me?” he asked   
“I wasn’t a 100% sure if it was going to happen it what I felt.” He told him softly  
“How much sure were you?” Harry asked looking at him; he could feel a mix emotions bounce around his head and not sure what to feel...yet  
“80%.” Harry blinked at him before standing up and walking out the bath room “Harry!” Sanguini called out following   
“Where you ever going to tell me or just let me keep thinking something is wrong?” he asked him as he stood in their living room   
“I wasn’t sure where you stood with the idea of children Harry, many people have problems with Halfling children.” He said, Harry looked at him he wanted to be angry at him and make him sleep in his old room but as smile spread across his face as he looked at the vampire and ran back over to him and kissed him   
“I don’t care, it’s our baby.” Harry smiled at him as he warped his arms around his neck, Sanguini warped his arm around him and kissed him back on the lips and smiled at him.

Later that day…  
Back at the office Harry was sorting out though some files as Sanguini saw clients, when he felt a pair of arms warp around his waist Harry jumped and yelped as he turned himself around to see Macual standing in front of him “Hello my rabbit, I’ve missed you.” He purred   
“SANGUINI!” Harry yelled, as a hand was placed over his mouth with force that was sure to leave bruises as he was pushed up against the shelves.  
“Shhh we don’t want to call your sugar daddy we do? We are going to leave quietly and get into my car.” He moved is hand down to Harry’s groin and gave it a small squeeze “Your coming home with me.” Harry struggled against the man, as a deep growl made Macual eyes widen as he turned to face one very pissed off vampire   
“Get your hands off my husband before I rip it off for you!” Sanguni yelled as he pulled Harry close to him, Macual blinked swallowing thickly as he looked at the man.  
“I...I…”  
“There is nothing you can say that will not make me want to spare your life.” He growled, he turned to Harry “Go into my office and stay there okay.” Harry nodded as he ran off leaving Macual to Sanguini’s wrath.

The teen ran into the office and sat on the sofa and pulled a pillow to his chest, he felt himself brake down into tears as he hid his head, he couldn’t hear Sanguini kill Macual nor did he want to. He knew Sanguini was close to lose it he got more and more angry if anyone so much as looked at Harry the wrong way. “Gem, its okay he’s gone.” He said as he knelt in front of his lover, Harry jumped realising he hadn’t see heard him come in.  
“H...how many are going to come after me?” he cried into his arm.  
“Harry love they will not harm you I promises you I will kill hundreds if it means I can protect you.” He said kissing his forehead; Harry looked up at hi with red puffy eyes   
“Promise?” He asked with hopeful green eyes, the vampire smiled as Harry wiped the blood off Sanguini lips   
“Oooh I promises I will slash the throats of anyone who wishes to harm one hair on your beautiful head or our beautiful child.” Harry smiled brightly at the thought of his vampire killing for some him well he had already.


End file.
